Stars and Ninjas
by Fleur de Anemone
Summary: They're all so elusive. All ten of them. But why do they have to live so far away? [It does have a LITTLE FMA in it... Just Ed and Al and Scar and the homunculi.]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The children of the Elementé family were worthless up to age ten, and in some cases, age twelve. That was when they got their elements. The Elementé's were all born in different months, and were all name after their star signs: Sagittarius, Pisces, Virgo, Scorpio, Aries, Gemini, Libra, Taurus, Cancer, and Capricorn. The proud (Yet dead) parents were Aquarius and Leo, who had diedfour years afterthe nine-tailed fox came to theHidden Leaf village, Konoha. They left all their young children to their three oldest girls, Virgo, Scorpio and Pisces.

Only one of the girls got their correct element: Virgo was supposed to have the earth and rock element, but got fire. Scorpio was supposed to have water, but she had lightning. Pisces, naturally, got water instead.

When their parents died, all three of the sisters were four, and all their other siblings ranged from one to three. They were watched by a number of random Jounin and Chuunin, and came to think that their whole family was the Hidden Leaf Village. By the time the girls were thirteen, the ninjas left them to take care of their own siblings. Virgo and her two sisters moved their family to a house in the woods, where they would practice their unique abilities to bend elements in peace. And for the next three years, they faded from memory in the Hidden Leaf village.

Far away in Amestris, Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric were sent on a mission to the Hidden Leaf village due to a report that Scar was headed that way. Their paths cross with Gaara and his kin. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Chouji, all of them now sixteen, were out on a border surveillance mission and just happened to wander by and hear them. That's when Virgo, Pisces and Scorpio step in to help them all out, as well as Pisces's dog, Sundance.

Virgo offers to escort Edward and Alphonse to the village while the Hidden Leaf Chuunin (Yay, they're all Chuunin!) continue their mission. Pisces and Scorpio stay back with them, to move things along quicker. Gaara and his kin go home.

And then the abilities of the three girls are revealed.


	2. To the Hidden Leaf and Back Again

**Chapter 1: On the way to the Hidden Leaf and back again**

"Al, check the map, are we going the right way?"

Alphonse turned the map upside down, sideways, then back to normal. "I have no clue. This map makes about as much sense as this mission. Why would Scar come here?"

"Maybe there's some super-smart alchemist we've never heard of?"

"That's highly unlikely, brother."

Edward plopped himself down at the base of a tree, sighing. "We're hopelessly lost. I could raise a platform, but that would totally betray our position to anyone who wants to…"

"Kill you?"

"Yeah, right, exactly. Kill…" He looked up. "Huh."

Gaara stared down at him, Temari to his left tapping her fan on her shoulder and Kankuro with his marionette to his right.

Edward (Not easily intimidated, but freaked out by Gaara's eyes) twitched. "Huh." He repeated.

"It's easy to kill someone where no one can hear you scream…" Gaara pointed out.

"Gaara, don't scare him. Sheesh." Temari crouched down and held out a hand. "I'm Temari, and these are my brothers, Kankuro and Gaara. I heard you say you were lost?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Edward shook her hand. "We're totally lost. We're supposed to be going to… What's it called, the Hidden Leaf village? A fugitive from my country fled that way."

Temari looked to Gaara, who said, "It's not me, I don't even know where this guy's from."

"Amestris. Central City, Amestris."

"Well, we were going home. But the Hidden Leaf village is right on our way, so I guess we could stop in and drop you off there. I'd love to see Sasuke and my friends, too!"

Gaara mumbled something and turned.

Temari glared at her brother and pulled Edward up. "I didn't catch your name…"

"Edward! And this is my brother, Alphonse."

Alphonse waved timidly. "Hi." If suits of armor could blush, he would, because Alphonse thought Temari was cute.

* * *

"Why'd you pick us, Shikamaru? It's just a surveillance mission!" Naruto commented. "And when's Neji coming back?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I needed people to do the running around for me. I'm tired, and I just wanna stare at the clouds."

"Don't we all…" Kiba muttered. Akamaru barked in his jacket. The boy sniffed the air. "You smell that? Sand."

"Well I don't know, Kiba, not all of us have freaky noses like you." Chouji replied, digging into a bag of chips.

"It's probably just Gaara. We'd better go find him before he kills someone." Sasuke muttered.

"Wow, so this guy has this weirdo arm and blows up people with it?" Temari summarized in awe.

"Yeah. He uses alchemy to blow people up. We don't know why he's here." Edward replied. Alphonse was walking on the other side of him, his eyes small and white and his mouth just a squiggly line. He still liked Temari and wouldn't even turn his head towards her.

Gaara and Kankuro tried not to listen. It was annoying, having two very chatty people to listen to. Finally, they were saved from the endless chatting.

"Hey, Gaara, gonna kill something or what?" Naruto smirked, he and his band crossing the path. "I see you've got some new friends."

Edward gave him the finger. "Mind your own business. I kinda have to be somewhere and I don't need to be held up by some weird whiskered freak."

Temari grabbed his braid and whispered in his ear, "Those are Chuunin from the Hidden Leaf village."

Edward blinked. "Oh."

Naruto glared at him. "We're on a mission, and can't be stopped up by shrimps like you."

Alphonse turned around. "I'm not going to watch."

"SHRIMP! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP? A BEAN? A _LITTLE PERSON_?" Edward clapped and made a blade on his arm. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"WOW!" Naruto was automatically distracted. "Cool jutsu! Where did you learn it? Did you make it yourself?"

"Jutsu? What the Hell is that?"

"Oh my God!"

Edward glared into the forest. A woman's voice laughed. "How can one be so stupid as to not know what a jutsu is? Haha!"

Edward glared at Naruto, who shrugged.

"You idiot…" Shikamaru muttered. "Virgo? Scorpio, Pisces?"

And Naruto laid eyes on them, automatically dumbfounded.

Virgo was by far the most interesting of them all. She wore a black tank top and a red trench coat with fading blue jeans and a Hidden Leaf headband down across her right eye, in a style much like Kakashi's. Her lips were painted a bright red, and her nails the same color. Her hair was blonder than ever. She laughed. "Shikamaru, you haven't changed a bit in the last three years! You're still a lazy-ass Chuunin!"

"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru muttered, turning a bright red when he saw Scorpio. "S-Scorpio!"

"Shikamaru!"

Scorpio wore the same trench coat Virgo wore, except in the color yellow. Beneath she wore a simple white t-shirt and simple jeans, with her headband around her wrist. She darted over and hugged Shikamaru, who turned even redder than before. "Who are your friends?"

"Scorpio…" Shikamaru shoved her off. "You're embarrassing me!"

"I'm allowed to do that, aren't I?"

"Honestly, you two, just go out on a date already! Scorpio talks about you nonstop, and she only shuts up when she's sleeping."

Pisces slipped from the undergrowth, wincing at the thought of Scorpio. "She talks very loud and very fast, it hurts your ears after a while."

Pisces's dog, Sundance, barked on her shoulder, smelling Akamaru on the air. Pisces wore the same trench coat as her sisters in blue, an average looking top and average looking pants, with not-so-average black combat boots trimmed with metal. Her headband was around her neck in a fashion much like Temari's.

Shikamaru's cheeks burned even redder. "PISCES! I AM _NOT_ GOING OUT WITH SCORPIO!"

Scorpio's eyes grew very wide and very watery. "Really?"

Shikamaru looked at her and froze. "Uh, erm…" He looked over his shoulder. "Kiba, would…"

"What kind of breed is your dog?"

Kiba was already over with Pisces, chatting about dogs, while Akamaru and Sundance sniffed each other and began to play around.

Sasuke and Naruto stood next to Gaara, his kin, Edward and Alphonse, sighing.

"You know, we could just go on without them." Sasuke said.

"But Shikamaru would get pissed." Naruto added.

"Shouldn't we be going soon?" Gaara asked.

"We've been standing here for almost ten minutes." Kankuro put in.

"My feet are beginning to hurt." Temari complained.

"We REALLY need to be moving on, you know." Edward told them all.

"Temari, you could ride on my shoulders!" Alphonse suggested.

"Thank you, Alphonse. It's kind of embarrassing, though…"

"You're used to abnormal stuff, right?"

"Yup."

Alphonse took off his head and bent over. "See?"

Temari stared. "Are you… Mechanical?"

"No, I'm a real person. My soul is stuck in this armor."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. Want a ride?"

"Eh, sure, why not."

"Kiba, everybody, we're moving on." Sasuke called over.

"I'll take you back to the Hidden Leaf village Edward, Alphonse.." Virgo volunteered.

"We'll stay with you for your mission," Pisces and Scorpio said in unison. Pisces was struck by love in the oddest way, and Scorpio began to set her eye on Sasuke and forget about Shikamaru.

"We'll go home, then." Temari muttered sadly, slipping off Alphonse's shoulders and landing skillfully on the ground.

"Good bye," Alphonse said sadly.

"Good bye, everyone." Temari smiled and waved.

"Come on, hurry up! I want to hurry up and get home and watch TV!" Gaara said, irritated.

"Fine!"

Once Gaara and Kankuro and Temari were gone, Virgo grabbed Edward and Alphonse and pulled them away towards the Hidden Leaf village.

Pisces grabbed Kiba's wrist. "Come on, Kiba, Sundance and I want to show you something!"

Holy crap a girl was practically holding his hand. "O… Okay! Coming!"

Kiba and Pisces ran off. Scorpio and the remaining people (Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto and Sasuke) stared after them and laughed.

"Kiba's first girlfriend!"

"Puppy love."

Scorpio smiled. "Don't worry, Kiba will be too freaked out to like Pisces. Once she shows him how she can control water he'll run back scared."

"You don't know Kiba. What element do you control, Scorpio?"

"Lightning."

As she sat it, a lightning bolt struck nearby, setting a tree on fire. A ton of water suddenly fell from the sky, accompanied by a shout. "DON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

Scorpio smiled. "Sorry, Pisces."

There was a moment of silence. And then, the easily amazed Naruto said: "THAT WAS SO COOL! What else can you do?"

Scorpio closed her eyes. When she opened them, she looked at everyone, catching them with her gaze. But it was Sasuke who was most surprised.

**Sharingan.**


	3. Unknown

**Chapter two: Unknown**

"Sharingan." Sasuke breathed.

"Yes." Scorpio blinked and her sharingan was gone. "We all have unique bloodline abilities. We are the eldest and first children of Leo and Aquarius Elementé, and therefore are the first ones to receive gifts. However, only Pisces and I have bloodline abilities out of the three main sisters. Virgo's is something a bit more… exotic, you might put it. I have sharingan, and Pisces has byakugen. We have been trained to use it since we were six years old, Virgo even earlier."

"What does Virgo have?" Chouji asked, feeling left out. He offered Shikamaru a chip.

"I really can't say. She doesn't like to talk about it and only uses it when absolutely necessary. Virgo is different from us, the eldest at sixteen years, ten months exactly in…" She rolled back her sleeve and looked at her watch. The face had the Japanese kanji for 'Scorpion' painted on it. "Five minutes. Virgo was born September second at two thirty six. Today is July second, no? It is. She received her power when she was just three years old and has been trained by Jounin ever since, because that's when our parents died four years after fighting Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox."

Naruto shivered. He did NOT want to see what Scorpio would do to him if he reminded her he was the seal for the hateful thing.

Sasuke looked at his group. "You go ahead. Scorpio? Can I talk to you?"

Scorpio blushed. Sasuke Uchiha. Wanted to talk to her. "Sure, Sasuke."

Naruto glared Sasuke already got the girl. Sakura liked him. Now even Scorpio liked him. If he was lucky, he could score Virgo and rub it in Sasuke's face.

Neji poked his head through the undergrowth. "Hi. I'm back. Nothing around the south side, Shikamaru."

"Alright. Neji, come on, I'll explain what happened."

They left, leaving Scorpio and Sasuke alone. Scorpio looked at him blankly, waiting for him to say something.

"Virgo has a curse seal from Orochimaru, doesn't she."

Scorpio froze. Sasuke seemed pretty solid. Could she trust him with Virgo's secret?

"Yes. Virgo does have a seal. At level four."

Level four! Sasuke's seal was only level two!

"She's a container, like you. At first, I didn't know Orochimaru would try to go into a girl's body for three years, but then it dawned on me that Orochimaru just needed someone strong, regardless of gender. But Virgo is strong. No matter what power Orochimaru has, Virgo can squash him like a bug with all the power he gave her. It looks like this."

She picked up a twig and drew in the dirt. It was a sort of X, with spirals in between each line. The X's ends were long and curved, somewhat like the seal on Neji's forehead.

Sasuke stared at the curse seal. "What about your other siblings? Do they all have bloodline traits?"

"If you'd been paying attention… Well, yes, some of them do. Cancer can use the chakra bug, like Kiba's friend, Shino. And Capricorn, the fourth oldest of the Elementé children can use Demonic Ice Mirrors and Flying Water Needles." She shrugged. "Somehow our family is linked with all the families our bloodline traits come from. We're not linked with your family in any way, sorry. If we were, Itachi would have killed us by now. Our father's grandfather was from the Hyuuga clan. Our mother's father was from the Aburame clan. And I'm not exactly sure how we are related to Haku and his clan. Libra is probably the fifth strongest of us all. Her eyes enable her to see all the blood and veins in a person, and they can find the thinnest flesh on a person where there is blood. So basically, she can find where a person is most vulnerable to injury.

"The other children just have fancy jutsus, you know, chidori, rasengan, kage bunshin. Virgo can even do your fire ball jutsu."

"That would mean Jiraiya and Kakashi worked with them. Why didn't they ever talk about them before?" Sasuke pressed. He wanted all the information he could get.

"Our family is practically sacred. All of our children graduated from the academy after a year and a half, and they all have special talents. After our parents died, no one really wanted to be near us, as to not provoke the rage and sadness we all had inside. Shikamaru was one of the nice people who actually did interact with us. Well anyway, when Pisces, Virgo and I grew old enough, we moved from the village into the woods. We developed new jutsus, an endless array of skills. Even this."

Reaching down into her shirt, she pulled up a necklace. It was half of the Japanese kanji for 'strength', silver and flat. "Virgo has the other half. The power that is generated when we put these together is unspeakable, unimaginable. We could kill everyone." She dropped the necklace into her shirt. "It is only used in life-and-death situations because it uses so much chakra."

"Your life sounds perfect."

The statement surprised Scorpio.

"You have so much power and strength, you could probably blow away the entire village. Probably even the Hidden Sand village, too, the second strongest of all of the hidden villages. Why do you hide in the forests?"

"Our lives are far from perfect." Scorpio's voice was just as dark as her eyes. "Hiding in the shadows, always feared for our power. Having to keep ourselves under constant control. One false move and everyone is dead. None of the Elementé children are medical ninjas. Last year we all almost died in a fight."

Scorpio turned away. She stared at the sky, which was filling with dark clouds as she spoke. "Never again, Never again…"

Suddenly there was a yelp from the forest, shattering the angst of the situation. "WHAT THE HELL!"

A small smile graced Scorpio's lips. "And you said Kiba wouldn't be frightened."

* * *

Let's go back in time for a moment, when Pisces dragged Kiba off to the water. 

"Where are you taking me?"

"The river."

"Why?"

"I control water, silly!"

"Mm hm."

Kiba jumped when a thunderbolt plunged into the ground about three hundred yard behind him. A fire flared up where it hit. Pisces snapped and yelled, "DON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"Lightning?"

"Scorpio. Always Scorpio. What, you think lightning hits in the forest for no reason when the sky is clear of clouds?"

"I never really cared about that."

"Whatever."

They proceeded like this for some time, Sundance and Akamaru following at their heels. Finally Pisces stopped at the edge of a river.

"See? Watch!"

Pisces moved her hands in a number of motions, then the water split before them, leaving a dry trail across the river to a large rock in the middle. Kiba immediately thought of Moses.

"Come on, come on! Let's go to my rock!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming…"

Once they were on the rock, Pisces let the water slide back into place.

"Neat trick…" Kiba commented. "How do you do it?"

"It's not a trick. You have to be born with it." Pisces scooped some water up in her palm and tossed it into the air, lifting her hands quickly afterward. The water stopped midair. She spun her fingers around in circles, and the drops of water did so to. "You can't learn how to control water. It's a natural talent. Just like you can communicate with Akamaru."

"What about you? Can you talk with Sundance?"

"Yup, yup!" Sundance barked. That's the only word she knew. Yup.

"No, Sundance. Sundance can understand me but I can't understand her."

Pisces smiled and scooped up some more water. She clenched her fist and spread out her fingers, watching happily as a fish flapped into the air. Sundance caught it in her teeth and set it down. "There. Sundance, share with Akamaru."

Sundance and Akamaru dug into the fish. Pisces smiled at Kiba and said, "Well, you're probably bored. You can go back to your mission now, if you want."

"Wait. What did you want to show me?"

Pisces closed her eyes. "Promise you won't be scared?"

"Promise."

"Byakugen!"

"WHAT THE HELL! I thought only Hinata and Neji and the Hyuuga clan had byakugen!"

"So you are scared."

Pisces looked very hurt. "Byakugen is a very frightening thing. I don't blame you."

"I'm not scared, I'm… Startled. The byakugen is a trait of the Hyuuga clan. How are you related?"

"Our father's grandfather was from the Main Branch of the Hyuuga clan…"

Kiba noticed that Pisces was very sad that he was afraid of the byakugen. So…

"How did you meet Shikamaru? And how do you know Akamaru's name? I don't think I said it before you did."

Pisces chuckled. "Water scrying, silly!" She waved her hand over the water. "See? There's you when you first got Akamaru when you were nine. Look how happy you were!"

The Kiba in the water picked up Akamaru and tugged on his sister's sleeve. His sister smiled and looked to her father, who nodded. Kiba jumped up and down smiling, hugging Akamaru as if the dog would disappear any minute. "Your name is Akamaru!" He squealed happily. "AKAMARU!"

Then it skipped all the way up to the Chuunin exams, during the time spent in Area 44. And finally, to the battle with that freak from the West Gate, when Kiba stabbed himself.

"You were very brave in those fights, Kiba. Strategic." Pisces smiled. "You've probably never even TALKED to a girl before, have you?"

"I'm talked to a bunch of girls! There's Sakura, and Ino, and Hinata, and my sister…"

"Never a girl you actually LIKED."

"I don't like you!"

"YOU DON'T LIKE ME?"

"Well, I like you, but not… LOVE like."

In truth, Kiba was going bananas on the inside for saying that. This was the first girl EVER who liked dogs as much as he did.

Pisces stared at him blankly. "Right."

"KIBA! COME ON! WE'RE GOING!" They heard Shikamaru shout.

"Come on Akamaru, we have to go now." Kiba reached over to pick up Akamaru, who was playing with Sundance.

With a yelp, Kiba pulled his hand back. Blood dripped from several small fang marks in his palm. "He bit me! Akamaru never BITES me!"

Akamaru jumped on Sundance and barked happily. Sundance rolled over and they resumed their play.

Pisces looked at Akamaru and Sundance sadly. "They like each other quite a lot."

Kiba noticed the hint of sadness in her tone. "Pisces?"

"What?"

"You sound sad. Is there anything wrong?"

"No." But as she sat it, tears splashed into the water. "I've just never known anyone who understands me before…"

"What do you mean?"

"Byakugen, control over water, some odd number of siblings… I'm just so… DIFFERENT. But not NEARLY as different as Virgo…"


	4. Hi to omoi

Chapter three: Hi to omoi

"Hey! Slow down!"

Virgo smiled and blinked her visible eye. "Why? Too fast for you, little man?"

Edward glared at her and began to throw a signature tantrum. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT? I'M NOT SHORT! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!"

"I never said any of that."

Virgo was quiet most of the time, not really caring that Alphonse and Edward were there. She hopped through the trees like a squirrel, making Alphonse and Edward run as fast as they could to keep up. However, she took great care to keep her headband over one eye, adjusting it whenever it threatened to slip. She needed to tie it tighter.

"What's with your eye?" Edward asked one time. "You keep trying to hide it."

"It's none of your business!" Virgo replied angrily. "This is why I hate you."

"You HATE me?"

"I've just decided that."

"You're SO amazingly shallow!"

"I'm SO amazingly taking you to the village!"

Their squabbles continued for a while, until they finally reached the village. All of the Hidden Leaf was out at the front gate, standing around it and staring as if they had never seen anything like it.

"Well, Scar's been here."

There was a huge hole in the door, nearly breaking it in half and cracking the nearby wall. Virgo looked at it in shock. She pushed through the crowd and ran her hand along the jagged edges of the hole, drawing in breath sharply when something cut her finger. "What could have done this?"

"A full-grown Ishvarite with a hate for alchemy and a cursed hand." Edward explained, pointing to his own.

A "What's alchemy?" rippled through the crowd, but soon subsided. No one really cared, as long as the culprit of this terrible deed was put to justice.

The team sent on the mission returned shortly after Edward finished explaining alchemy. It wasn't long before…

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

It was Scorpio, and her famous temperamental screech. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DOORS? We leave for three years and you COMPLETELY destroy the place? What is the MATTER with you ninjas?"

Kakashi appeared behind Virgo, with Jounin-level sneakiness.

Poink. So he poked her.

"HI VIRGO!"

"GYAHHGH!" Virgo fell over backwards, twitching and turning white. Kakashi picked her up and slung her over one shoulder.

"WHY THE HELL'D YOU DO THAT?" Scorpio shrieked.

"Virgo is the only one who wouldn't come in with us. Scorpio, where's Pisces?"

"Right here!" Pisces popped out of the bushes, Sundance following cheerfully. Kiba staggered out afterwards, grinning happily.

Shikamaru stared at him and said, "What did you do to Kiba?"

Pisces winked. "Find out."

"Listen, your siblings are inside. I suggest you go in to Tsunade's office before they all get bored." Kakashi ordered.

"Whatever…" Scorpio sighed.

* * *

"Virgo! Kakashi, you dolt, what did you do to Virgo?"

Taurus grabbed his sister and set her down in a chair, just as she came around.

"I poked a pressure point. No big deal, Taurus."

Two giant horns grew out of Taurus's forehead. "Kakashi…"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Gemini stepped between them. "Don't kill him, Taurus."

"Let him, Gem!" Aries sniffed. She turned the page of a random jutsu book she found on Tsunade's bookcase.

"Shut up, chidori-girl!"

"You, rasengan freak!"

Aries and Gemini generated chakra and created chidori and rasengan in their hands. "YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Gemini screamed.

They dove at each other. At that moment, Virgo sprang up and slapped her palms into the chidori and rasengan, suppressing it back into the creator's hand. "You wanna kill each other or what? Sit down, both of you!"

"Yes, Virgo…"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Did you just see…" Sasuke began, pointing.

"How do you…" Naruto stopped mid-sentence. Some weird girl was staring at him, with black eyes. Her ENTIRE eye was black, like byakugen.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Step to the side."

"What?"

"MOVE!"

Naruto stumbled to the side. The girl reached out and snatched the needle out of the air. "Sagittarius, what's your problem? Aiming for a vulnerable spot like that!"

"Oh, so it was vulnerable. I was just guessing, I don't have freaky-ass eyes like you."

Libra glared. Then she turned her eyes to Naruto. "Sorry. Sagittarius is just a smartass."

Naruto blushed. He never had a cute girl talk to him nicely before.

Libra stood up from her chair and walked over to Sagittarius. With a _shing, _she dug the needle into her sister's eye.

Naruto and Sasuke gasped. But Sagittarius disappeared and reappeared in the doorway, fine. "WHAT THE HECK! You killed my shadow clone KABETCHAMETARRGH grr…"

"Nice new word, Sagit. I'll add it to your dictionary."

Naruto's eyes bugged out. _She's cute, nice AND smartassed. She's perfect. _He thought. _And she's prettier than Sakura! With a smaller forehead! And she's NOT a boy! _**(A/N: If you saw the Naruto episode or read the manga chapter with Haku in it, you'll know what I'm talking about.)**

Libra turned to Naruto, realizing he was staring at her. "What?" _Inner Libra: OHMYGOD he is so hot… Even his WHISKERY THINGS are adorable! Eek!_

Libra glared. "Fine, whatever. BE silent."

A second Sagittarius darted into the room. "TSUNADE'S COMING EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!"

Everybody sat down except Virgo and Scorpio and Pisces, because they were too good for Tsunade, and they were too indignant to 'bow down to any damn leader' as Scorpio put it.

"Hello, everyone. Thank you, Kakashi, for bringing them here." Tsunade nodded at Kakashi and glared at Capricorn, who was unluckily sitting at her desk. He smiled nervously and moved to sit somewhere else. Everyone bowed and said, "Hello, Hokage Tsunade." Well, everyone bowed except for Pisces, Scorpio and Virgo who, if you were paying attention earlier, don't 'bow down to any damn leader.'

Capricorn, unable to find another seat, looked pleadingly at Pisces. Pisces smiled and stood up, moving to sit on Kiba's lap. Kiba blushed but said nothing. Naruto just snickered then looked back at Libra, whose eyes were still black.

"It's called burusugan," Scorpio whispered in his ear. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Thank you all for coming. I've assembled all of you to go on a VERY important mission. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Virgo, Pisces, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Libra, Gemini, Taurus, Aries, Capricorn and Cancer, you have all been chosen to go on this. You shall leave the village with Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric…" Here she looked at Edward and Alphonse and muttered, "Yes, I knew you were coming." Then resumed. "and find the runaway fugitive, Scar. By what Edward says he is very dangerous and shall not be dealt with lightly. You will all probably kill him with ease. But he—"

Suddenly, Cancer whipped something out of his pocket—A green and yellow gourd— and said, "I HEART MY GOURD!"

Tsunade and everyone just stared at him.

"O…Kay… well, he could have teamed up with Orochimaru, promised something like the death of all state alchemists, or whatever. Be careful. You are dismissed."

As everyone left, Tsunade grabbed Virgo's arm and said harshly, "Virgo. Do NOT use the hi to omoi jutsu. I don't want you dead."


	5. Descriptions

(A/N: My friend Diana yelled at me because of this. Haha. I didn't tell you exactly what any one of my original characters looked like, so I'm putting up character descriptions for you. Note, this is NOT an actual chapter. Yay.)

Name: Virgo Elementé

Age: 16 years, ten months

Gender: Female

Appearance: Red trench coat, black tank top, fading jeans, black boots, Hidden Leaf headband over one eye like Kakashi's, black hair to her mid-back, (I said it was blonde but NOW IT IS BLACK HAHAHAHA!) cerulean blue eyes.

Powers: Control over fire, jutsu, curse seal

Notes: Strongest of all Elementé children

* * *

Name: Scorpio Elementé

Age: 16 years, seven months

Gender: Female

Appearance: Yellow trench coat, white t-shirt, jeans, sneaker, Hidden Leaf headband around right wrist, brown hair to her shoulders, dark green eyes.

Powers: Control over lightning, jutsu, sharingan

Notes: VERY temperamental.

* * *

Name: Pisces Elementé

Age: 16 years, four months

Gender: Female

Appearance: Blue trench coat, simple shirt, simple pants, not-so-simple black metal-trimmed combat boots, Hidden Leaf headband around neck, blonde hair to thigh, gray eyes.

Powers: Control over water, jutsu, byakugen

Notes: Calm and collected. Likes Kiba, a lot.

* * *

Name: Cancer Elementé

Age: 14 years, eleven months

Gender: Male

Appearance: White shirt, blackish jeans, short brown hair, Hidden Leaf headband around left knee, black eyes.

Powers: Chakra bug, jutsu

Notes: Screams random things and random times. Like "I HEART MY GOURD!" Otherwise he is silent.

* * *

Name: Sagittarius Elementé

Age: 14 years, nine months

Gender: Female

Appearance: Fiery red hair to thighs, black short shorts, black shirt, black jacket, red eyes.

Powers: Kage bunshin, jutsu.

Notes: Sagittarius. Big troublemaker.

* * *

Name: Capricorn Elementé

Age: 15 years, ten months

Gender: Male

Appearance: Black hair, black shirt, blue jeans, hazel eyes.

Powers: Ice mirrors, flying ice needles, jutsu.

Notes: A quiet and shy boy.

* * *

Name: Libra Elementé

Age: 15 years, five months

Gender: Female

Appearance: Sandy blonde hair to waist, pink talk with an even pinker shirt underneath, blue jeans, sneakers, big blue eyes.

Powers: Burusugan, jutsu.

Notes: Likes Naruto… A lot…

* * *

Name: Gemini

Age: 14 years eight months

Gender: Female

Appearance: Greenish hair, white shirt, black jeans, black sneakers, green eyes

Powers: Rasengan, jutsu

Notes: Easily angered.

* * *

Name: Aries

Age: 14 years, nine months

Gender: Female

Appearance: Soft pink hair, green short sleeve shirt, white long sleeve shirt underneath, blue jeans, red eyes

Powers: Chidori, jutsu.

Notes: Gemini's eternal rival.

* * *

Name: Taurus

Age: 15 years, six months

Gender: Male

Appearance: Brown hair, brown shirt, brown pants, brown eyes. Brown. Go figure.

Powers: Can grow horns from his forehead. Like a bull. Or ox.

Notes: Even more easily pissed than Gemini.


	6. Forbidden

**Chapter four: Forbidden**

"We have to go home."

"WHAT!"

All of the Elementé children were at a meeting in a random cave. Everyone else was locked out, all the exits guarded by Sagittarius's shadow clones. Virgo was standing on a stone table, overlooking her siblings lounging around on the rocks. Scorpio slammed a fist into the table. "We can't go home! We can kill this guy easy!"

"It's not the guy I'm worried about." Virgo replied. "It's not our lives, either. We're all so talented it's just funny. It's these people we have to work with! I can't work with the Hidden Leaf Chuunin. I'd get attached. And I don't want to have to move back into the village. It's a miracle the ANBU haven't come to take us back yet!"

"It's not like we know many secrets," Taurus put in. "We're all too young to know such advanced jutsu as the Hidden Leaf secret ones."

"You know that's a lie." Gemini glared at her brother. "Like Virgo said, we're so talented it's funny. We know so many secrets we should all feel like mailboxes."

"Gemini's right." Aries said. "The ANBU will come for us soon, and we'll all have to move back. Why don't we go back with Edward to his country?"

"Too far from home," Pisces shook her head. "We'd have to stay pretty close by. But I don't want to move, period."

"Why don't we move to another village then?" Capricorn suggested.

"No, no, won't work. The ANBU would KILL us. Or the leader of the village." Virgo replied. "We have to stand our ground. Stay home."

"No way!" Scorpio replied. "We have to stay and help our friends!"

"Are they really FRIENDS, Scorpio? Or do they just want our powers?" Virgo looked sad as she said it, as if she wanted to take it back, but did not.

Scorpio glared at her sister. "How could you even think that? These people like us! For who we are, not how strong we are, or how we look!"

Scorpio HAD to put in that she thought she and her sisters were beautiful.

"I'm sorry, Scorpio. I know you like Shikamaru and Sasuke, but it won't work…" Virgo sighed.

"MACADAMIA NUTS!" Cancer shouted. Nobody paid attention.

"And you're going to have to drop Kiba, Pisces. I don't want interaction of any kind with Hidden Leaf shinobi from now on. I'm sorry, everyone. Maybe when we perfect our abilities we can move back."

"NO! I'm NOT going to drop Kiba!" Pisces sprang up with Sundance. "You can't make me, Virgo! Just because you're the oldest doesn't put you in charge. You, Scorpio and I are ALL in charge together, so stop acting like you're the smartest and most mature of us all!"

She ran off. Cancer stared at her and called, "A TOLD B AND B TOLD C, I'LL MEET YOU AT THE TOP OF THE COCONUT TREE!"

"Pisces…" Virgo sighed. She turned her eyes to her siblings, who were glaring at her with disgust.

"Pisces is right," Taurus said. "Why do we have to listen to Virgo? We should be able to make our own decisions!"

"But that would put me out of charge, too!"

"Right, right, sorry, Scorpio. I elect Scorpio to be our new leader!"

"YEAH!" Everyone (except Cancer) chorused. They all tumbled out of the cave after their new leader. "LET'S GO TELL THE HIDDEN LEAF SHINOBI THE GOOD NEWS!"

Virgo was left alone. She stared after her siblings and just shrugged. Long ago, when her parents died, she had cried herself out. Tears were alien to her. Nevertheless, she sat down and curled her legs to her chest, hugging them and staring at the ground. So her siblings left. It wasn't the end of the world…

Right?

* * *

Sagittarius's clones parted to let Pisces run through the door, crying. Sundance flung herself along behind her, barking and whining sadly. She darted through the bushes, but her wails were carried back on the wind.

"PISCES!" Kiba gasped, and took off after her. "Damn, damn, dammit…"

Pisces ran until she could run no more… then she tripped. Naturally. And finally, Kiba ran up, panting. "What… the Hell… was that... About?"

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, KIBA!" Pisces screamed.

Kiba flinched. Pisces yelled at him? Wow, that sucked. "Pisces? Hello, you ran off crying. Something is wrong."

Pisces paused and curled her legs beneath her. "Virgo doesn't want us to help you. She says we can't interact with Hidden Leaf shinobi because we'd get attached and have to move back into the village."

"WHAT!"

"That's exactly what Scorpio said." Replied Pisces.

"WHAT!"

"Okay, it's getting old."

Kiba sat down next to her. "You really seem pissed…"

"NO FREAKING DUH!"

"…So what happened?"

Pisces began to relay the whole story of the meeting. How Virgo said they had to go home, and how Scorpio immediately rejected the idea. Blah, blah, blah, you know if you read the chapter.

"Why does Virgo care if she moved back into the village anyway?" Kiba asked.

"I dunno… I guess I sorta care, too. I like living in isolation where people can't piss me off. And my siblings, I don't want them to be in danger by the other shinobi."

"You, you, you…" Kiba muttered.

"What was that?"

"It's all about you, isn't it? Your siblings, your life, your power… Aren't you interested in other people?"

"Of course! The safety of my siblings, the Hidden Leaf village, you…"

"But it just seems you don't have attention for other people. You seem to think only about yourself and your family."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I sound practically racist, don't I?"

He heard Pisces shift. "Pisces?"

He opened his eyes. Pisces had moved in front of him and gently bumped foreheads with him. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you attention!" Pisces giggled. She angled her head to touch noses with Kiba. "It's what you want, right?"

"I guess…"

She kissed him softly. "'I guess' is all you can say?"

Kiba turned red. "I guess…"

* * *

"HEY, dumbass!"

Virgo blinked. What. Oh no. Here? Now? _I thought I got rid of her! _She thought furiously. _I do NOT want to deal with her right freaking now!_

But she already felt the foot jabbing her leg. "You alive, dumbass?"

Virgo glared up. The girl was tall and odd, with greenish colored hair grinned devilishly down at her. She was clad in a simple green dress and black boots to her knees, with startlingly white eyes. "Oh! So you ARE alive, dumbass!"

"What are you doing here?" Virgo hissed. "You don't exist! You're imaginary!"

"Imaginary, Shishmashinary!" The girl grinned stupidly. She pointed at Virgo. "YOU'RE sad, so I'M here to cheer you up! That's what imaginary people do!"

"Castor…"

"I'm not Castor anymore, I'm Pollex!"

"Okay, Pollex…"

"I'm Castor, dumbass!"

"But you just said…"

"I CHANGED MY MIND!"

Castor helped Virgo stand up. "Come on, girlie! Let's go make you happy!"

Castor looked at her evilly. Virgo stepped back. "Oh, NO WAY, Castor! I won't LET you…"

"TOO LATE!" Castor dove at Virgo and disappeared as she did. Virgo twitched and spun around, laughing maniacally. "HAHA! Virgo, you dumbass! Thanks for your body! I'm gonna make you happy NO MATTER WHAT!"

* * *

"So Virgo's not coming with us?"

"No." Scorpio replied. She was as close to Sasuke as possible, making him so uncomfortable he shifted from foot to foot, trying to inch away. "Virgo says that we can't get too attached. I, however, feel that moving back to the village would be nice. Virgo can keep the house, we can build a new life with the Hidden Leaf!"

"What about our stuff, Scorpio?" Taurus asked.

"Oh. Yeah. We'll get our stuff before we move, duh, Taurus."

"HEY EVERYBODY!"

Virgo—Er, Castor—cartwheeled out of the cave, grinning. "I thought it over, and I totally agree! Sure, I'll go after this fugitive with you!"

Scorpio and Taurus (Who was now third in command) exchanged puzzled glances.

"That's great, Virgo!" Gemini squealed. "This whole stupid mission will be effortless with you coming along!"

"CASTOR!" Cancer yelled. Of course, no one paid attention, except Castor, who twitched.

Edward looked at her. "You don't seem like the Virgo I knew before."

"What are you talking about? DUH I'm Virgo, cutie!"

Edward blushed. Cutie? Only PINAKO ever called him that. His head was forced to look up when Castor delicately took his chin.

"I have to say, you'd be even cuter in uniform, military man."

Edward opened his mouth, but closed it. _I thought girls hated short guys…_He thought. _Wait… No… I'M NOT SHORT!_

"Virgo, are you feeling okay?" Aries rolled back her sleeve and felt her sister's forehead. "Or have you finally lost it?"

"I'm fine, Aries. Can't I act different every once and a while?"

"No, no, you can't. That's the excuse Castor always used when she tried to make you happy." Scorpio furrowed her brow. "Your little imaginary friend Castor."

"I AM NOT IMAGINARY!" Castor growled at her, spinning around. "I'm very real, I'll have you know. I can prove it!"

"Oh, fine. Just come out and prove it!" Scorpio smirked.

"I WILL!" Castor growled. "After I do this…" She turned and grabbed Edward by the jacket, pressing her lips to his without hesitation. Even though no one could see it, Castor tumbled out of Virgo, laughing insanely.

Virgo's eyes snapped open, and she pulled back aggressively. "CASTOR! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"You can't kill what you can't catch!" Castor giggled. She pulled the skin below her eye down and stuck out her tongue, then disappeared as quickly as she appeared earlier.

Virgo sank down at the base of a tree. "I HATE THAT…"

"BLEEP!" Cancer shouted.

Edward looked at her, then her siblings. Then back at Virgo. His eyes trailed her from head to foot, then were stopped abruptly.

"What's that?"

He walked over and ran his fingers over the tree trunk. There was a deep, almost inhuman gash embedded in the soft bark. And above it, a bite was taken out of the trunk.

"BLEEP!" Cancer shouted.

"…it," Edward finished. "The homunculi are with Scar…"


	7. Jutsuless

**Chapter six: Jutsuless**

The girl had black hair and black eyes and light skin, unlike her companions, two boys with brown hair and one with blue eyes, one with green. They were sitting in their classroom, waiting eagerly to begin training for today. The girl adjusted her Hidden Sand headband and squealed excitedly. "I'm so happy! We're going on a mission! Did anyone tell us what the mission was about?"

"No, Minako now shut up!" One boy said irritably. "For a girl who can't even do jutsu, you sure are annoying!"

Minako's single hand flailed angrily at him. "SHUT UP, ROZE! For a guy who's named after a flower, you really are dumb."

Roze glared at her. "Why you little…"

"TEAM NINE!" A cheerful voice called. They all paused and turned.

"Sensei? What happened?"

Nike, their sensei, was on crutches with a broken leg. "I fell, the other day. It's kind of pathetic, huh? Anyway, since you're the strongest team, you get to go on this mission. Seven strange beings caused havoc last week down in the south area of the village. We need you all to go after them and bring them back, alive or dead. I can't come, so you get a special sensei today, alright?"

"Ooh! Who is it?" Minako asked.

"Gaara!"

Gaara walked out from behind a building, shifting the gourd on his back. Roze and Gomen (The other boy. Yes, his name means 'sorry.' His father wasn't paying attention and accidentally wrote "Gomen" on his birth certificate.) shrank back, but Minako stepped forward and held out her right arm, the one that had no hand. "Gaara? The son of the Kazekage? Wow. You must be really powerful."

Minako looked at her hand. "Oh… Right. Can't shake." She pulled her hand down and scuffled her feet. "I can't even do jutsu. I'm surprised Roze and Gomen even let me fight. I can't do tai, gen or nin jutsu. They tease me a lot. But I can kick their asses in hand to hand combat!"

"…So isn't that taijutsu?" Gaara asked emotionlessly.

"No, it's simple martial arts. It doesn't focus on speed; it focuses on strategy and skill. Not like your stupid taijutsu that only focuses on speed…"

Roze came up behind her. "Lovely, Minako, but I don't think Gaara wants to listen to you and your stupid opinions."

"Shut up, you dumbass! At least I'm not a BOY named after a FLOWER!"

"At least my name means something!"

They paused as Gaara walked between them and up the road. "Come on. We'd better try to catch up. No doubt they'll head from one village to the other all in a row. It seemed like they were looking for something. So they ran when their search was interfered. Most likely, they were looking for Shukaku and I. Next they will go after Kyuubi and Naruto. Then God knows who else. I'm not sure how they're getting all this information, but we should be cautious. You especially, Minako."

"Why just me?"

"You only have one hand and you know not a single jutsu. You're at a disadvantage, mainly because these people could be long-range fighters."

"…Shut up."

* * *

"So, Lust, where are you taking us?"

Lust chuckled and continued walking. "Patience, Scar, dear. We still need the power of Kyuubi and Kriinta. Once we have that you'll be able to take out all the state alchemists in a single sweep, just you wait, you alchemy-hating Ishvarite."

* * *

"NORTH!"

"SOUTH!"

"NORTH!

"SOUTH!"

"WHY DON'T WE JUST GO WEST?"

"GLORGISHMORPH!"

Scorpio and Virgo were arguing on which way to go. Gemini, ever sensible, said, "Why don't we just flip a coin? Elementé style?"

"Sure, why not." Scorpio shrugged. Virgo remained silent.

Gemini fished a penny out of her pocket. "Alright, Virgo is tails and Scorpio is heads. You know the usual rules. Pisces will hit the coin. Go!"

She flipped the coin into the air, Pisces pointed at it and focused her water on it, water flinging from the ground up against the coin. It spun several times in the air swiftly, before plopping on the ground.

Virgo and Scorpio bent over it. Scorpio pumped her fist in the air. "HEADS, BABY! SOUTH IT IS!"

"That's tails, you idiot."

"NO IT'S NOT! IT'S—" Scorpio bent over it again, this time closer. "…tails."

"Hah! We go north!" Virgo teased. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to look at Ed, who pointed south. Something was crashing through the bushes, black with a little red on its shoulders. It paused outside the tree fringe, and then leapt over a bush, stopping mid-leap in the air, staring at Edward.

Ed, infuriated, made a blade on his arm. "GREED!" He shouted.

Greed, turning back to his normal self, put on his sunglasses and smirked. "Well hey, kid, long time no see. How old are you now? Seven? Eight?"

"I'M SIXTEEN!"

"Oh, really, I guess I couldn't tell."

"Who's this bastard, Ed?" Scorpio asked. "Sounds like a real ass to me."

"It's Greed, one of the seven homunculi sins I told you about earlier… Did I tell you? Yeah, it was in between chapters. Anyway, he was the first homunculi killed, but Areku has managed to bring him back for some reason." **(Areku: DAMN RIGHT I DID! P.S, I'm going by what's in the anime, not the manga. YAY SO THERE'S A WRATH!)**

"Oh, so we can just kill him again." Virgo smirked.

"'Fraid not, doll." Greed replied, adjusting his sunglasses. "See, homunculi have nucleuses that take a while to run out. And homunculi are weakest when they're near the bones of their creators, and the bones of Dante are ALL THE WAY in Amestris."

"So? I'll just kill you until you die." Virgo replied darkly. "I've done it before. And if I don't have enough chakra, I can always snatch some from some… Inner sources."

"What the Hell is chakra? Anyway, doll, I don't have time to play games. I have to meet up with the other homunculi, and tell them that I found Kyuubi and Kriinta!"

"Oh, really? Where are they?" Virgo looked at Naruto, a gaze that said yes-I-know-Kyuubi-is-in-you-so-stop-staring-at-me-like-an-idiot.

"Well, Kyuubi is in the Hidden Leaf village, and Kriinta lives just outside the walls. So we just go around and find the demons easily."

"Libra, don't hate me…" Naruto whispered.

"Why would I?" She whispered back.

But Naruto had stepped forward and crossed his fingers in the sign for kage bunshin. "Kyuubi's not in the village. Kyuubi is in ME. If you want to see your own blood, just step forward."

"Oh really, really…" Greed chuckled.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"You just gave me everything I need. The Kyuubi is inside a weird kid with blonde hair and whiskers."

Naruto was about to use his kage bunshin, but a hand fell across his chest. Libra stepped forward. "Let me, Naruto. Save your strength for the other homunculi."

"Libra! But…"

"What are you waiting for? GO!"

Naruto wanted to stay with her, but Sagittarius put a hand on his shoulder. "Libra knows what she's doing. Let her."

He nodded and turned away briskly, only to be spun around and kissed by Libra. When she finally let him go, she said, "I've been waiting for that. Go, Naruto. Go after the others and find Orochimaru!"

Naruto stood speechless. But he nodded with a solemn look. "Good luck."

Naruto, his gang and the rest of the Elementé children disappeared into the woods. It was not long before they heard a loud "BURUSUGAN! DIE, BASTARD!"

"What WAS that?" Sasuke asked Edward.

"A homunculus." He replied. "Artificial humans created with alchemy. They have no souls and can't die for a long time after they are born, two hundred years at the most, I guess… There are six more we have to face, and they might have even made more…"

"Where's Greed?"

"I don't know, Wrath."

"He's probably dead."

"Probably."

* * *

"So what are we supposed to be doing again?"

"We're supposed to be finding and kidnapping the Kriinta, Envy."

"Greed probably already found him, Wrath."

"Hm. Well, we'd better go find Greed and bring him back to the others."

"Hey, did you just hear voices?"

"… Come to think of it, yes, I did."

"Should we?"

"Let's go check it out."

* * *

Envy and Wrath peered through the bushes. "Oh my God."

The Elementé girls were relaxing in a hot spring, fluffy white towels soaked and wrapped around them. Virgo still had her headband on, but otherwise, was wrapped in a towel, like all her other sisters, besides Libra, of course, who still had not returned from her fight with Greed.

"I'm worried about Libra." Pisces confessed. She sank into the water up to her nose, blowing bubbles airily. "She's still not back. What did Ed say that thing was?"

"A homunculus." Virgo replied, leaning back against a rock and staring at the sky, closing her… eye. "It did look dangerous. Burusugan isn't exactly a very affective ability. What was it called?"

"Greed," Gemini put in. "Edward told us all about him. He's the 'ultimate shield' homunculus."

"What were the others called?" Aries asked.

"Lust, the long nailed homunculus… Um…" Sagittarius looked at the sky. "Envy, the shape changing homunculus… Wrath, the item attaching homunculus… Pride, the speed homunculus… Gluttony, the hungry homunculus… And… Sloth. I forget her power."

"Ah. So Greed did find them." Envy whispered.

"Which one is the Kriinta?"

"I'm not sure. Shh!"

"I'm still scared. What if Libra is dead?" Pisces asked fearfully.

"Libra can take care of herself. No loser homunculus can hold her up."

"Loser!" Envy hissed. "Hmph."

"Hey, where's Scorpio?" Pisces asked. Virgo just sighed. "Use your byakugen and find out, Pisces."

Pisces did, and smirked. "In the bush behind us are two people. Both boys. No soul. Homunculi. Scorpio behind them."

Envy and Wrath blinked and turned their heads, not a moment too soon. Two bare feet slammed into their faces.

Envy and Wrath woke up some time later, tied to trees. The Elementé girls were in a semi-circle around them, glaring, fully dressed.

"Look what the scorpion dragged in." Virgo commented dryly. "Two homunculi."

Envy began to change and Wrath began to merge with the tree, but Virgo spat, "If you do ANYTHING, I'll have Pisces drown you. And you'll die and die over and over again until your nucleuses run out and you die for good!"

Envy and Wrath returned to normal. How did she know? About their nucleuses? And who knew homunculi could die by drowning continuously? **(A/N: I've thought of this myself… Why doesn't Ed ever think of drowning them until their stones run out?)**

"What are you doing here? What is the Kriinta you keep talking about?" Scorpio demanded. "Is that one of the tailed creatures? Like the Kyuubi?"

"Yes, why, yes it is…" Envy chuckled. "The Kriinta is the seven-tailed cat. She is sealed in… Why, she's sealed in one of you."

The girls looked at each other in shock.

"He's lying." Virgo said hastily and angrily. "We just wants us to turn against each other!"

Scorpio looked at Virgo nervously. She knew, and Pisces knew, and Virgo knew, but the other girls were totally clueless that…

"Let me tell you a little story…" Virgo hissed. Her hand slammed into the tree beside Envy's face. "Twelve years ago, when I was four, a man named Orochimaru came to my home. Intent on biting my father, Leo, he went into the wrong room – Our room. We all awoke and began to make a loud racket, and Orochimaru told us to shut up. The other girls did, but I was bold. I stood up and told him to get out of my damn house. And so he flew at me and tried to bite my neck instead. I moved at the last second and his fang punctured my eye." She tore off her headband furiously. Her now revealed right eye was permanently shut, to clearly show the curse seal on her eyelid. "As I grew I became stronger and stronger. And that is why I am a container for the hateful man. Do you know what that means?"

"No, I'm afraid." Envy said impudently."

Virgo's fingers curved into the tree, tearing out a chunk. "It means it doesn't matter if your human or homunculus, demon or animal. I could kill you."

The other girls shifted uncomfortably. They were afraid of her sister, in a rather healthy way, not exactly wanting to NEVER be around her. She was just… Frightening.

"Now." She grabbed Envy's hair and pulled. "YOU will stay with us." She pointed at Wrath. "HE will go back to the other homunculi. Take them this message: If they ever… _ever_ come looking for the Kriinta again, I will kill them all!"

So Wrath left.

* * *

"Why Wrath, you look positively shaken."

"They captured Envy…"

"What?"

"They'd said he's drown them if I didn't tell you this: If you ever come looking for the Kriinta again, she'll kill us all!"


	8. Power of the Kriinta

**(This is probably confusing, so here's the thing: EVERYONE who is on this mission is Edward, Alphonse, Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Virgo, Scorpio, Pisces, Capricorn, Cancer, Sagittarius, Libra, Aries, Gemini, and Taurus.)**

**Chapter seven: Power of the Kriinta**

"Look what we caught."

Virgo shoved Envy into the clearing, following him. Naruto and his friends were just lounging around and Edward was eagerly trying to spear a fish with Alphonse. Virgo's brothers, Cancer, Capricorn and Taurus, were playing cards at the base of a tree. For once, Cancer was saying a word with meaning: "FISH!"

"A homunculus. Envy, the shape changer."

In a moment, Edward pounced on Envy, battering away at his cheek with his right fist. "YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! DIE, ENVY!"

Virgo pulled him off. "Come on, Ed. We have questions! Keep off, come on! Do we have to tie you down?"

When Edward calmed down, Envy chuckled. "To be bossed around by a woman, Edward, you certainly have come a long way since we last met."

Naruto was about to make a comment about Hokage Tsunade but thought better of it.

"SHUT UP ENVY!" Edward lunged for the homunculus, but Kiba leapt up and held him back. "Come on Ed… Calm down…"

"I HATE YOU ENVY! I HATE YOU!"

Envy just laughed again. "You hate me, but you haven't even seen your little girlfriend over there."

"What about Virgo?"

"You haven't seen her eyelid, have you? You silly little boys! Silly, silly little boys!"

"Eyelid?" Naruto inquired. "Huh?"

"What does he mean, Virgo?" Kiba asked, releasing Ed. "Your eyelid looks normal enough to me."

Sasuke flinched. So Scorpio was telling the truth!

"Does Envy mean the eye under your headband? Why do you hide it anyway?" Naruto went on.

Virgo silently began to untie her head protector. She pulled it off so it slipped across her bangs, revealing her eye with a flourish. "Happy now?"

"So Scorpio WASN'T lying!" Sasuke gasped with surprised.

Virgo glared into the shrubbery in the direction of her sisters. "No. She wasn't. There are many more secrets about me and my sisters that you are not fit to know yet. Now what are we going to do to the homunculus."

"We kill it. Duh. Virgo, you are SUCH an idiot!"

Virgo turned in aggression towards the voice. Libra held one arm at the elbow, and was bleeding severely. She smiled weakly. "I mean come on, what else do we do with it?"

"LIBRA! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Yeah…"

"What happened to Greed?"

"Is he dead?"

"Is he mortally injured?"

"IS HE SOMETHING?"

Libra chuckled. "Greed is dead. The burusugan found the stones in his body so I removed them, and that's all there is to it." She coughed up blood. "He did get some good hits in…"

"Libra! You need medical attention! Are you okay? What happened to your arm?" Naruto ran around in circles trying to think of what to do. "Oh my God oh my God oh my God…"

Virgo smirked and looked at Capricorn, who just smiled nervously.

Twenty minutes later, Libra's arm was bandaged up and her wounds were healing.

"I thought Scorpio said no one in your family was a medical ninja?" Sasuke asked.

"Capricorn's NOT a medical ninja. He's just a plain doctor. He doesn't use medical jutsu, he uses the manual methods. Ointments and such." Sagittarius replied. Capricorn mixed some leaves into a bowl without even looking at his sister.

"Libra, where is the last injury?" He asked quietly.

Libra looked down at her chest, then around her. "Can you all…"

"We're gone."

"CAN'T I STAY?"

"NO, Naruto!"

* * *

The band moved on to the next clearing to allow Capricorn to work on Libra's chest. Akamaru ran off with Sundance to play while the other Elementé children just sat around with Envy, bored. Envy kept up an endless stream of chatter that no one wanted to listen to. That is, up until a certain dark-haired homunculus came up.

"Hello, Envy." She cooed. "Got yourself caught, I see?"

"They have freaky eye powers!" Envy protested.

"LUST!"

Kiba dove on Edward to keep him down. "STAY BOY! SIT!"

"Your pal Greed certainly got WHAT FOR!" Aries punched the air. "Libra took him down in two hours flat!"

"It took Envy even less time than that to seal Greed away," Lust chuckled. "So anyway, we'll be taking our buddy back and leaving!"

"HELL no!" Gemini leapt up and began to create rasengan. Aries did the same with her chidori. "You're not taking him back until you leave us all alone! You'll just take him back and keep looking for the Kyuubi and the Kriinta!"

"I told you, you little girls, the Kriinta is in one of you!" Envy sighed. "Weren't you listening?"

"No, not really." A Sagittarius shadow clone replied. Several others appeared in puffs of red smoke.

"Listen, it's eight against three, and Envy's currently immobile." Taurus made horns come from his head. "Why don't you all just go home and deal with the military in Edward's country?"

Lust sliced through the ropes holding Envy with her abnormal nails. "The military there is boring. They're all too easy to kill, even the Fullmetal boy over there."

Edward growled and glared at the homunculi, debating whether to use alchemy or not.

"You're going DOWN, lady!" Gemini's rasengan was at its peak of power now, so she began to rush the homunculi. Virgo made no effort to stop her, but her sisters sprang forward. It was too late.

Gluttony jumped out of the trees and clamped his mouth over Gemini's rasengan, disabling it and biting into her hand. He tore away, and Gemini fell back screaming. Her hand was torn off at the wrist. No more rasengan for Gemini.

With a leap, Aries swept up her sister and ran back to the clearing, shouting, "CAPRICORN!"

Her sisters and brothers followed her. Virgo stayed back with the homunculi, along with Edward, Alphonse, Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba.

Virgo twitched as Lust pointed at her. "I see. You are the most careless of all. You did not flinch when your sister's hand was bitten off. You did not go back with your siblings. You, Virgo, are the Kriinta."

Virgo scowled and her eye narrowed. This was the reason she isolated her family. The feared cat Kriinta was sealed inside not her body, but…

Edward looked at her. "Kriinta? The seven-tailed cat demon? That's just a story, like Shukaku."

"Shukaku is no more a story than the Kyuubi." Naruto replied. "He's sealed in Gaara."

"The Kriinta is not sealed in me." Virgo said. "I can assure you that. The…"

"The Kriinta is in me."

Scorpio walked from the brush and shrubs to stand beside her sister. Her eyes were dark and her pupils were slits. The green from her eyes was replaced with scarlet red. Small fangs flashed when she spoke. "The Kriinta was sealed in me when I was born." A storm began to brew behind her, thundering and raining. "The power of the seven tail will be your downfall!"

Virgo's arm shot out, barring Scorpio's path to the homunculi. "No. Scorpio, go find the others. Unless I'm mistaken, the others are Sloth, Pride and Wrath."

"Actually, no," Envy chuckled. "Sloth was too busy to accompany us. You'll be facing Pride and Wrath, and they aren't exactly walks in the park."

Scorpio glared at Envy, her fangs growing longer and her blood beginning to boil. "Let me. Virgo, let me…"

"No! Go fight the others. What could happen to our siblings?"

"YEAAHGG!"

Virgo spun around violently and took off for the next clearing.

"Hey, don't scream!" She heard. "We just saved you! Stop screaming!"

"SHUT UP!" This voice sounded more violent. The screaming stopped.

When Virgo arrived, she found Gaara of the sand glaring at her sisters. "Finally, you're here. They wouldn't shut up already."

Beside him lay a tied up Wrath and Pride, who were struggling angrily. A girl with one hand sat on them, kicking them ever so often the shut them up and make them stop. Two boys were talking to her sisters, chatting animatedly while Capricorn tended to Gemini's stump of a hand. Virgo looked at all of this contentedly. Then she realized; Scorpio was still back there.

Her pupils shrank to the diameter of a pin. She dove onto Gaara, shouting, "GEDDOWN!"

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Waves of yellow chakra pulsed from the other clearing, destroying trees and other plants in the process. Everyone threw themselves to the ground. Yellow lightning stuck down from the heavens, absorbed by Scorpio, whose energy was overwhelming.

"NOBODY HURTS GEMINI LIKE THAT!"

You could hear her yells clearly, now that the trees were gone.

"NOBODY! NOT EVEN SOME HOMUNCULI WHO THINK THEY'RE POWERFUL! YOU JUST DON'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO AN ELEMENTÉ CHILD! GEMINI IS PERMANENTLY DISABLED, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! JUST LIKE VIRGO IS CURSED! AND CANCER HAS A MENTAL ILLNESS! I BLAME YOU FOR IT, NO MATTER WHAT!"

Scorpio was crazy with power. It waved over the homunculi, pushing them back and shredding them to pieces… Repeatedly. It didn't seem to affect the humans.

"The only reason you're collecting is us Akatsuki! You're with them, aren't you? You're with Orochimaru, and Itachi, Sasuke's older brother!"

Sasuke flinched.

"Do you know the pain you have caused him? The nights of suffering? I hate you! First you hurt Sasuke, then you hurt my sisters? What is wrong with you!" Her eyes narrowed and her fangs grew even longer. Yellow tails of bubbling chakra sprouted behind her. "Sasuke, you think you know pain? That is NOTHING compared to how these homunculi are going to feel!"

Then, the chakra waves stopped. The homunculi

**Were dead.**


	9. Death of a confused kunoichi

**Chapter eight: Death of a confused kunoichi**

The homunculi

**Were dead.**

Edward and Alphonse stared. And then…

"WOOHOO!"

They hooked arms (This was fairly difficult but they managed) and skipped around in circles. "THE HOMUNCULI ARE DEAD!" Edward cheered.

"NO MORE LOOKING OVER OUR SHOULDERS!"

"NO MORE WORRYING ABOUT WHERE WE GO!"

"NO MORE WORRYING, PERIOD!"

"RIGHT!"

"Wrong."

Edward and Alphonse stopped mid-skip. They stared at Scorpio. "Huh?"

Orochimaru himself popped from the trees and proceeded to walk to the dead homunculi, who were now reduced to puddles of dark red liquid. Kabuto scurried after his master. "Lovely, one of the vessels. The seven tailed cat, Kriinta?"

"You call me that and I'll reduce you to the pile of shit you are!"

"Hm. You're even worse than Sasuke."

"Are you calling her better than me!" Sasuke demanded. He jumped down next to Scorpio and glared at him. "You DESERVE to burn in Hell!"

Lightning began to be absorbed by Scorpio again. "Allow me, Sasuke…"

"No, me!"

"NEITHER of you will do ANYTHING!"

Sasuke and Scorpio turned. Virgo pushed past them and walked towards Orochimaru. "He wants me. It's got nothing to do with you."

"V… Virgo?" Scorpio gasped. "But… He's… evil!"

"He wants me to kill Sasuke, Scorpio."

Scorpio froze at the words. "Wha… What?"

"In exchanged for Sasuke's head, Orochimaru will restore the lives of our parents." Virgo explained quietly. She stopped and turned beside Orochimaru. "Orochimaru will heal our injuries. He will lift the curse on my eye." She closed her eye, then opened it, bitter tears dripping down her cheek. "He will leave us alone, Scorpio! Orochimaru's evil hand will not touch the children of Leo and Aquarius Elementé. We will live and prosper as we are, no other way! Kill him, Scorpio! Kill him!"

Scorpio looked at Sasuke, then her sister. "Just… Just shut up!"

"If you don't mind, Virgo, I asked you specifically to kill him." Orochimaru prompted.

Virgo twitched, her eyes widening nervously. "Y…Yes, Orochimaru."

She began to make hand signs. Sasuke, immediately recognizing them, began to mimic her, going quick to catch up. At the same time, they cupped hands around their mouths and blew out the famous Uchiha fireball jutsu. When it finally cleared, both were left standing. Some grass smoldered nearby.

Small fire began to lick across Sasuke's face as he activated the curse seal. "You don't know exactly who you're up against, Virgo."

"Oh, believe me, I do."

Small spirals and swirls fluttered across her skin as her curse seal glowed red. "I'm up against Sasuke Uchiha. Hidden Leaf chuunin. Cursed with a seal at level two. But, dear Sasuke, mine is at level four. You don't have the chance of a pig against me."

Sasuke remember what she did with Aries' chidori several days before, and didn't want to risk it. She could add chakra and make it explode in his palm.

When finally Sasuke's skin turned brown and hard and his hair turned white, he felt that he was ready to kill Orochimaru. And, if he had to, Virgo.

Virgo's skin turned brown, too, when she reached level two. Her hair turned white and rather stiff, but she didn't stop there. She kept changing. At level three, she had milky white skin and hair blacker than oblivion. And finally, at level four, she had white skin, white hair, and pink eyes. By God, she turned albino altogether. In fact, the eye that was permanently closed was open now. He was surprised to see it actually looked like the other one… Pink and rather normal.

"Orochimaru, do I…" She whispered. "Why can't… He's right… You could…"

"No."

Virgo stared at Orochimaru. From his place, rather far away I might add, Sasuke could see the immense fear in her eyes. Scorpio was on her knees, her head in her hands, trying to decide whether to obey her sister, or do what she thought was right.

A small red sphere appeared in Virgo's hands, which were turning in small circles opposite one another. Virgo looked up at Sasuke, and the look in her eye was unquestionable; Virgo had never killed another person before.And if she did, it was either by accident, or it was an enemy. But she had never killed a friend.

Sighing, she threw the ball into the air. Sasuke got ready to dodge anything that happened, but nothing did.

"FIRE! LIGHTNING! WATER! AIR!"

Sasuke flinched. What was Virgo doing?

"Lend me the strength of the stars! Rain your fire down upon us! Open your great mouth and blow out flames to scorch even the lord of Hell! Release your fury upon the great land of the Earth. Open the sky and let years and years of growing anger descend! DEATH RAIN NO JUTSU!"

The clouds darkened and the sky rumbled. The red sphere flew into the sky, disappearing behind the clouds. Finally, the sky itself was torn open, revealing an ugly red fate.

At first, they were small. Then, they were about the size of basketballs. Hundreds and hundreds of fireballs poured out of the sky, as if hail. However, the cloud was only above the forest, and luckily didn't reach the Hidden Leaf Village. Virgo wasn't very specific about where to rain upon, but the sky seemed to know.

The fireballs kicked up such a smoke that Virgo couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. When it cleared, she noticed with satisfaction, the Uchiha boy's curse seal switched off and his body lying amidst burning plants and trees.

She looked contemptibly at Orochimaru and Kabuto, then walked over to him, her curse seal fading. Soon she was normal again. Staggering, for the 'Death rain no jutsu' had used a lot of chakra, she weakly made her way towards Sasuke. She didn't want to kill him. But she had to. In exchange for the safety of her family and the lives of her parents.

Virgo looked down at Sasuke, who was limp and silent. So he was dead. She looked at Orochimaru and mouthed the words, 'he's dead, sir' and began to walk back. Her senses being weak, she didn't head Sasuke move.

"CHIDORI!"

And it was all over.

Virgo flew into a tree, already weak. And a direct hit chidori attack didn't help. She slid to the ground, her hair becoming tangled with the bark. Her eyes were misty and her face was dull.

**Virgo was dead.**


	10. Virgo's last wish

Normal view

**What Virgo sees**

**Chapter nine: Virgo's last wish**

The Elementé children stood gawking. Orochimaru and Kabuto ran off, like the cowards they are. Sasuke stared, too.

"I… I didn't mean… It was…" He began.

"Shut up, Sasuke." Scorpio stood up, still crying, but calmer now. "It was for the best. Virgo was my sister, maybe. But she died for a noble cause, no matter what she had to do to achieve her goal. Don't blame yourself."**

* * *

What was going on?**

**Virgo blinked. Where was she? Didn't she just die? She looked around and nearly fell over. There was her body, lying limp at a tree. Capricorn stood next to her, trying to find a pulse. He did not.**

**But Virgo now saw things no one else did. Behind Capricorn ran a small, transparent goat, who bleated a lot. It had a blue, sparkly outline, and was very ghostlike. The other Elementé children had small things too. Aries had a ram, Taurus had a bull, Gemini had two small pixie-like people that looked exactly lie one another, Cancer had a crab, Libra had a set of golden scales, Sagittarius had a small centaur with a bow and Pisces had a fish. Scorpio's animal, a scorpion, was the largest of them all with a red outline.**

**Virgo turned. A small woman was behind her, waving shyly. When she spoke, her voice was a squeak. "Hi, Virgo. I'm your star guardian, the virgin."**

**"Star guardian?" Virgo inquired. "Do we all have one?"**

**"Yes," the virgin replied. "Well, you and your siblings, anyway." Virgo just stared at her and shrugged. "So what's going on?"**

**"Isn't it obvious? You're dead. Sasuke killed you with his chidori."**

**"Ah."**

**There was a roar behind her. Virgo turned to see and lion and a blue-haired woman there. "Come along, my little virgin." The lion said. "Gather your siblings, we have to leave."**

**The virgin calls out to her siblings, who also turned to leave.**

**"Wait! Where are you going?"**

**"We won't be gone long."**

**They all disappeared. Not before Virgo felt something pressed into her hand and a small voice in her ear that said, "Give it to Edward."**

**Virgo looked down at the object in her hand and clenched it tightly.**

* * *

"No pulse." Capricorn sighed. "You killed her, Sasuke." 

"I…"

"I already said shut up!" Scorpio shouted. She stamped her foot. "Capricorn, round up your brothers and sisters. I declare this mission over!"

Edward sighed. "I guess this means it's time to go home."

"Yes, brother." Alphonse agreed.

Edward turned, but felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked, there was nothing there. Then he felt a bulgy piece of paper shoved in his pocket.

_It's what you want, right? _

The words echoed through his head. Strange.**

* * *

Virgo stared at Alphonse sadly. He could see his human soul in the armor, curled up, scared. She sighed and looked at Edward. Would he ever read the letter?**

* * *

Virgo's body was carried to Konoha, where it was buried under a cheery tree. Tsunade performed the sermon. Afterwards, she awarded the Elementé children bravery medals. After that, Edward returned to Amestris amid applause. Tsunade had sent a noteto Roy telling him everything. 

Finally, it was nighttime. Edward took off his jacket and folded it, blinking when the note fell out of his pocket. "Hm." He picked it up and opened it, pulling out a note.

_Dear Edward,_

_I'm dead, I know. It's Virgo, if you haven't guessed. I can see things, Ed, as I write it. I SEE THINGS! I can see these weird little animal things behind all my sisters. I can see Alphonse's human soul in the armor. It glows and stuff. Anyway, my little guardian thing… The virgin.. gave me this little red thing to give to you. I don't know what it is, so I just didn't think about it. I know about your metal arm and leg, and Alphonse's… Soullessness. Please. Take this thing and save yourself and your brother._

_Virgo_

Edward shook the envelope and something clinked out. It was small and red, and seemed rather formless. His eyes flashed. The Philosopher's stone.

**The end.**


End file.
